Avatar of darkness
by mitch kaufman
Summary: 20 years have passed since the events of the Legend of Korra, and the world is currently going through what would be their version of the great depression, and worse yet Korra might be in danger.
1. Book 1 Darkness Chapter 1: tragedy

Fire, Air, Water, Earth. About 20 years have passed since the events from the legend of Korra, and many things have changed. The economy has had trouble, and the world is suffering from a severe depression as a result. Korra has been having troubles of her own at this point, after the recent loss of her mentor. Will things be set straight?

The story opens at a funeral, we see the the airbending kids have now grown up, and Jinora is now in her early thirties with two small children (both of which are airbenders) by her side, next to her is her sister Ikki holding what appears to be a baby no more than a week old, alongside them are two boys slightly younger than them, both look sort of like Aang in fact. All of them are seen sobbing over the loss of their gran gran Katara. We then see Kaya, Bumi, and Tenzin among them, slightly older than when they were last seen. Finally we see Korra, now close to 40 years old, married to Mako (sorry shippers), along with two little girls around 3 or 4 years old, these are the daughters of Korra.

On their way out the funeral Jinora passes by the now retired police chief Lin Bei fong, and can't help but have a small question for her "excuse me Lin, but I was wondering, I know that your mother is Toph, but I've always wondered about your father, can you tell me who he was?" she asked. Lin smiled at the question "well you know, my father was a pretty interesting man, you see..." before Lin could even finish the sentence, an adult Ikki couldn't help but jump in with a flew of questions "hey Lin, is it true that you and my dad used to date? and how many times did you try and arrest mom? And if you were our mom instead, would that mean we would be able to airbend and metalbend? And..." some things never change. "How about we talk about this elsewhere, somewhere a bit less noisy" suggests Lin. Jinora agrees, and the two walk away to talk about the man in question. Elsewhere Korra receives a letter from the earth kingdom, from a farming couple that are expecting a child soon, and wish for the Avatar to give their child her blessings, as that's all they can do at this point. Although Korra is sensing that something is not right about this request, she feels as though it's her duty to help those in need, and it could even help her overcome the grief of losing Katara, with that Korra takes Naga, and heads to the Earth Kingdom.

As Korra enters the earth kingdom, she gets an unpleasant feeling, as if something bad is about to happen, but not sure what, this puts Korra's guard up. Upon arriving to the small farm located on the outskirts of Omashu, Korra knocks on the door. A young couple opens the door, the wife visibly pregnant, and both of them overjoyed at the sight of the Avatar in their presence. The two of them introduce themselves, the man introduces himself as Ren and his wife named Kim, both of them are skilled earth benders. The two of them explain to Korra that the depression started off as the result of their lack of crops this season, and that they have little to no money left, with a child on they way, they simply wish for the Avatar to use her powers to ensure a healthy child is born. Korra still saddened by the loss of Katara, isn't sure if she's in a stable enough condition to help anyone right now. "We know about your recent loss..." said Ren. "And you have our utmost sympathy, but one could argue that with the loss of one life, comes the beginning of a new one, just like the Avatar cycle" to that Korra agrees to help them out. Just as Korra agreed to help, a noise came from the back of the place, and three robbers appeared, armed with weapons, this must have been what Korra was sensing. Luckily for her, All it took was for Korra to give them an angry glare, and upon realizing who they were looking at made a run for it. Having scared the burgers away, Korra figures that things are safe once more, and she doesn't have anything to worry about. "Thank you so much Avatar Korra, this depression has caused many to resort to crime these days" said Kim. As she said this Kim suddenly knelled over slightly, the child was on its way. The three of them go to another room, and Ren earthbends a small hut around his wife. After walking out of the hut for a moment, Ren goes up to Korra and says that he really appreciates her agreeing to help, and asks Korra to shake his hand. Korra of course puts her hand out, and upon shaking hands, finds a dagger through her back planted by Ren using his free hand. As Korra started falling to the ground Ren explained to her that she shouldn't have let her guard down, for that was the mistake, those burgers were just friends of theirs that were asked to come over to trick her Avatar instinct. "But why would you do this?" asked a dying Korra. The last thing she heard before dying was something about how the Avatar will be reincarnated within an hour of her death. Naga, who was waiting outside for her friend breaks inside, finding Korra to be dead, and she covers the avatars body as the two disappear. Ren walks into the hut and tells his wife that it was successful, and the Avatar needs a new body, Kim smiles.

Kim holds off on having the baby for a little bit, knowing that the avatar will reincarnate into a newborn baby about an hour after the previous one dies. Once a bit of time has passed, Kim gives birth to a new baby boy, and this boy is the next Avatar. The couple decides to name him Rocky, because they figure it's a good name for an earthbender, making him Avatar Rocky. Realizing that while there may not be a body of Korra as evidence, there is some blood left on the floor from the stab, and there will likely be people asking questions soon, Kim quickly earthbends the floor over, flipping it over to cover the murder.

Upon the Avatar being dead, the statues of the Avatar glow, but not the usual bright glow, but instead a dark red glow, something is not right in the Avatar.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon enough the White Lotus shows up along with those that were close to Korra (Tenzin, Mako, her 2 daughters, Bolin, Asami, etc...), "Where's Korra?" Asked Tenzin. Ren frowns at this question, "I'm sorry to say this, but she's dead" he says. Mako furious with this explination grabs Ren by the shirt, and holding a fire ball in his other hand asks "What do you mean dead? I want an explanation right now" Ren lies to everyone, and claims that Korra dying was all of a sudden, "she said something about chest pains, and then dropped dead in front of us, isn't that right Kim?" Kim nods in agreement to this claim, Mako calms himself and lets go of Ren, and walks over to his daughters who are now crying over the loss of their mom. "But fear not, for I have good news in all this, your next avatar is right here" claims Kim as she points to her newborn son.


End file.
